Parte Di Me
by Giiovanna
Summary: Isabella Marie Volturi, é filha de Esme com Aro. Após seu nascimento Aro manda Esme para os Estados Unidos, onde ela conhece Carlisle e criam a família Cullen que todos conhecemos. Mas há algo por traz das decisões e escolhas de Esme e Aro.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Cinco e vinte seis da manha, e eu to aqui digitando isso. Nem sei o porque de eu nem ter dormido nestes últimos quatro dias, eu sei que tem algo acontecendo comigo, ou vai acontecer. Parece que tudo isso podem ser sinais de que eu tenha que mudar quem eu sou, pois fico horas e horas durante essa madrugada solitária apenas pensando, o porque disto estar acontecendo comigo. Eu podia simplesmente tomar um calmante bem forte e cair na inconsciência, mas nem isso sou capaz de fazer. Sinto que deveria ter uma maquina do tempo, para voltar e mudar varias escolhas, mas mesmo se fosse real, nem sei se quando tentasse mudar, faria a escolha certa.

Eu cometi muitos erros ao longo dos anos que continuo viva, bem nem realmente viva estou, estou condenada ao resto da eternidade a encarar meus erros. As malditas escolhas que estragaram completamente a minha vida, mas tem algo que realmente me deixa mais tranquila, e a gratidao pela mulher que me deu a vida, ser humana e poder fugir desses horrores que meu "_pai_" comete todo dia a humanidade. Estou feliz pelo fato de que apenas por algumas horas que necessito dormir, possa fugir do circulo de horrores.

Quem sou eu? **Isabella Marie Volturi**


	2. Cento Anni

Cento Anni

**Esme POV**

Esta semana irá completar cem anos sem _la mia piccola Isabella_. Seu aniversário estava se aproximando, e o que eu mais queria neste mundo é poder estar ao seu lado, amando-a como deveria ter feito dês de seu primeiro minuto de vida. Claro que a amo dês deste momento, mas gostaria que ela soubesse.

"Esme?" Carlisle entrou em nosso quarto, além de Edward – o leitor de mentes da família – Carlisle era o único que sabia que minha menina estava presa dentro daquele castelo, os outros pensão que a mesma está morta "Sente-se bem querida?"

"Sim" Mas minha voz me denunciou, soou como se estivesse chorando

"Não precisa chorar meu amor, um dia irei tirá-la das mãos de Aro e lhe trarei de volta"

"Achas que ele permitiria, ele a tranca e protege a sete chaves. Ela tem poderes inimagináveis, é o item mais raro da sua coleção"

"Acalme-se, eu lhe prometi que a traria de volta, e é o que irei fazer" deu um simples sorriso, mas capaz de acalmar minha conturbada alma "Já a considero minha filha, sempre a considerei" Depois disto me beijou, com toda a paixão e amor que eu sentia por ele, e ele a mim.

Ouvi o barulho de passos subindo as escadas e no corredor em direção ao quarto onde nos encontrava-nos.

"Esme, Carlisle?" Edward entrou com um convite na mão "Sei que eu e Alice deveríamos ter avisado mas..."

Fixei o olhar onde sua mão me estendia um envelope branco com escritas douradas, na frente dizia "Clã Cullen". Estava sem paciência pra descobrir o óbvio, e Alice ajuda um pouco. Ainda dentro do envelope, tinha uma carta endereçada a mim.

"Esme, sei o quanto quer conhecê-la. Aposto que este século deve ter sido um pouco conturbado e torturante a você, Por isso quero sua presença nesta festa, mas nao irei apresentá-la como _madre_ _del nostra Isabella_**,** ela acredita que morta estas, e pretendo que continue assim. Todos meus pedidos podem ser interpretado por vós, como um insulto, mas só quero o melhor para minha menina.

Atenciosamente Aro Volturi"

Não aguentei, li uma dúzia de vezes as mesmas palavras que cortavam meu coração "_nao irei apresentá-la como __madre del nostra Isabella, ela acredita que morta estas, e pretendo que continue assim_" depois de ainda ter os olhares de Carlisle e Edward sobre mim comecei a resmungar

"Além de abusar de mim, da minha inocência, tirar minha menina, este monstro não quer que ela saiba que viva estou?" Carlisle e Edward ofegaram ao meu lado

"Que audácia de sua parte" Carlisle tinha um tom indignado "você irá a este baile?"

"Obvio, vou falar com ela."

Depois disto Edward foi até a sala explicar a real história até os acontecimentos de hoje, partimos para Volterra naquela noite, e eu só retornava com minha Isabella ao meu lado.

**Bella POV**

Meu pai estava organizando um baile para comemorar meu aniversário. Para que razão alguém com aparência de 17 anos vai querer uma festa do seu "centésimo aniversário".

Pelo menos ele me prometeu convidar aquele Clã americano, os Cullens, que se alimentam de animais. Quero conversar com eles, saber mais sobre sua dieta.

"Bella querida, seu pai lhe espera no salão principal" disse a minha madrasta cínica

"Claro, estou indo até lá"

Nunca fui com a cara dessa Sulpicia, mulher mais chata, cínica e falsa, impossível. A última coisa que esta nojenta irá fazer é substituir minha mãe, de jeito algum. Esta que eu nem conheço, e provavelmente nem irei conhecer, ela era humana quando nasci e de acordo com um antigo jornal americano ela havia morrido dias depois do meu nascimento. Se nome era Esme Swan. Cheguei no "grande" salão principal, ou "o local do banquete", e até "salão de festas", enfim tem muitos nomes.

"Deseja falar-me algo, querido pai?"

"Sim, já enviei todos os convites..." ai que legal "...inclusive ao Clã Cullen" terminou a frase sorrindo

"Sério? Ai muito obrigada paizinho lindo "abracei-o e o enchi de beijos "isso que dizer que não se importa se eu decidir seguir a dieta deles?"

"Quase... mas devemos deixar o tempo nos responder"

Retirei-me dali e subi em direção ao meu quarto lindinho, e quando cheguei meu lindo vestido já estava por lá. Minha festa seria só daqui uma semana, mas já estão todos fazendo os preparativos. Ainda não sei o porque desta festa.


	3. La Palla

La Palla

Bella POV

Estava tudo pronto e a festa já tinha começado. Eu ia descer daqui a pouco acompanhada de Alec, com quem eu teria que dançar assim que terminar aquela grande escadaria. Idéia de quem? Do meu querido papai. Ele sempre quis que Alec fosse meu parceiro, e nem eu ou Alec concordamos com isso, mas fazer o que, afinal ele era Aro Volturi. Bom no momento, a festa ta cheia, daqui a pouco Alec vem me buscar para a entrada triunfal.

"Bella?" Alec apareceu na porta

"Já esta na hora?"

"Sim, ta nervosa?" Por mais que ele não seja meu parceiro, ainda tenho uma grande consideração com ele, somos como irmãos, daqueles bem ligados. Esse é o único amor que sinto por ele, o fraternal.

"Um pouco, mas vamos lá"

A única coisa no momento que me separava da festa que comemorava o meu centésimo aniversário –uma festa qual eu não queria- era a música que anunciaria a minha entrada. Tinha um pouco de dificuldade para respirar, percebendo isso Alec apertou minha mão me passando segurança. Mas pense comigo, qual garota que aparenta ter 17 anos quer ter uma festa que comemore os seus 100 anos? E pior, eu detesto chamar atenção para mim mesma, já o fato de _ser quem_ eu sou, e filha _de quem_ eu sou, já chama a maior atenção possível para mim.

A maldita música começou a tocar, e lá estava eu, paralisada no meu lugar. Alec tentava descer comigo, mas eu tinha travado, não podia mexer um único músculo.

"Bella, nós temos que descer vamos, você consegue" olhou para mim tentando –e conseguindo- me demonstrar confiança "eu vou estar contigo, e afinal, você é Bella Volturi"

"Sim, tu tens razão, sou Bella Volturi, eu consigo enfrentar isso"

Então, finalmente, eu e Alec começamos a descer a grande escadaria, e todos estavam estupefatos. Afinal, poucos me conheciam pessoalmente, eu quase não saia de Volterra. Fomos até o meio do salão e começamos a dançar enquanto a típica valsa começava a tocar no salão. Alec sabendo que eu não tinha a mínima noção de dança, me conduziu perfeitamente, e não tive problema nenhum em terminar a dança sem ter matado alguém. Enquanto dançava eu pude ver tudo ao meu redor, e numa dessas vezes avistei no meio dos orbes vermelhos cor de sangue, um pequeno grupo, todos com olhos cor de topázio.

Logo deduzi que aqueles eram os Cullens, e que meu pai tinha comprido a sua promessa, e que provavelmente me deixaria conhecê-los. E realmente fiquei feliz por ter eles aqui, isso me deixou feliz e provavelmente agora aproveitaria muito mais minha "festinha".

A música acabou e nós fomos em direção a meu pai e meus "tios", para eles me apresentarem formalmente a todos os presentes.

"Boa noite a todos" meu pai começou a falar "agora apresento a vocês minha filha, Isabella Volturi" todos aplaudiram, meu pai levantou o braço e fez um sinal para todos ficarem quietos "e já digo, como o resto dos nomeado Volturi, ela não está aqui para ser temida, mas sim, para ajudar a proteger nosso segredo" fomos aplaudidos novamente "agora, aproveitem o resto da noite."

"Pai?" ele se virou para mim "Pode me apresentar aos Cullens agora?" ele suspirou e respondeu

"Tudo bem, venha comigo" fomos na direção dos sete pares de olhos topázio que eu tinha visto durante a minha dança "Olá, bom a pedido da minha princesa, Bella estes são os Cullens" e depois virou-se para eles " e está é minha filha Isabella"

Dito isso se retirou se retirou e nos deixou a sós. Ninguém pronunciou palavra alguma, eles me analisavam da mesma maneira que eu os analisava. Como um vampiro, todos eram lindos, descrição Twilight.

Já estava começando a ficar constrangida, então tentei quebrar o silencio.

"Olá" dei o meu –modéstia parte- melhor sorriso "como meu pai disse, sou Bella, ai de vocês se ousarem me chamar de Isabella" todos riram, e eu consegui o resultado que queria, quebrar o gelo "e vocês são?"

"Eu sou Carlisle" o loiro que estava mais a frente falou "está é minha esposa Esme" apontou para a branca de neve ao seu lado "e estes são meus filhos, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Edward" o cabelo de miojo, a baixinha exótica, a linda e absoluta, o armário e o deus grego. Ignore, tenho mania de dar apelido as pessoas.

"Bom é um prazer conhecê-los, eu mesma pedi pra enviarem seu convite"

"Ficamos muito honrados" Carlisle falou

"Porfavor, sem nenhuma formalidade, isso me mata"

"Tudo bem, Carlisle, eu assumo daqui" a baixinha saiu do lado do cabelo de miojo e veio me dar um abraço "olá Bella, eu sou Alice. E falando por todos, estamos muito felizes de tu mesma ter lembrado de nós"

"Olá Alice, na verdade, eu fiz isso porque eu estou interessada pela die..." Alec chegou me interrompendo

"Bella, seu pai esta te chamando"

"Tudo bem, bom desculpe, e até logo" depois me virei "aproveitem a festa italiano"

Não vi mais os Cullens o resto da festa, depois de meu pai ter me chamado para apresentar uns amigos dele, Alec me alugou a noite inteira, só me dividindo com Jane. E obvio que meu pai adorou tudo isso, afinal, para todos os presentes Alec parecia meu parceiro.

Esme POV

Minha pequena Bella estava linda, ela era tudo o que sempre sonhei que ela fosse, era educada, divertida, simpática, falava várias línguas, e pelo jeito já tinha seu parceiro. Alec Volturi, claro que me incomodei, ele era um Volturi, mas ela também era. Passei a noite toda a observando, ela estava sempre na companhia dos gêmeos Alec e Jane, conversava com todos na festa, mas infelizmente não voltou a falar com nós e Alice disse que a frase que Alec interrompeu era que ela esta interessada em nossa dieta de sangue de animais. Isso me fez ficar orgulhosa, mas do que já estava, da minha filha.

Para bem de Aro, ela não tem nada de sua personalidade, ela era completamente ao contrário do pai, e pelo jeito, não quer continuar a encarar os humanos como sua refeição.

A pedido dela, Aro nos convidou a ficar hospedados aqui por um tempo, e aceitamos, e eu cumprirei minha promessa. Só deixo Volterra com minha filha comigo.


	4. Il Shorty

A Baixinha

Bella POV

A festa durou até umas quatro da manhã, claro que nenhum dos convidados estavam cansados, só eu precisava. Pedi ao meu pai, com a melhor cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança, que ele convidasse os Cullens para ficarem aqui enquanto não voltavam para os EUA.

No dia seguinte resolvi dar um passeio por Volterra, ninguém mais me seguia, já tinha avisado que ia sair para um passeio. No início, Alec ou Jane me acompanhavam, se não era eles um dos guardas vinha me seguindo, mas depois de muito implorar meu pai finalmente aceitou que eu preferia fazer esses passeio sozinha. Pois era um momento onde preferia ficar só.

Já tinha dado milhões de voltas, passado por todos os becos e cantos secretos que só eu conhecia, os únicos momentos, nos quais, podia ficar sozinha. No início, Volterra era para mim um enorme labirinto, eu me perdia frequentemente, principalmente quando não prestava atenção onde estava inda.

Depois de um bom tempo caminhando senti um cheiro diferente se aproximando, era um vampiro, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de quem era. Tinha a impressão de já ter sentido esse cheiro antes, só não lembrava onde e de quem era. Do nada uma garota baixinha –que reconheci num instante como Alice Cullen- aparece na minha frente.

"Meu Pai!" gritei com o susto "Alice, quer me matar de susto? Quase tive um troço aqui"

"Também não precisa fazer drama Bella. Sabe, não devia andar por aí sozinha"

"Porque pode ser perigoso e blábláblá" olhei pra ela com cara de deboche "eu escuto isso o tempo todo, e foi difícil sair daquele castelo sem ter ninguém me seguindo."

"Tudo bem senhorita 'eu sou independente e sei me defender sozinha' só queria conversar contigo, sem Alec te agarrar e te alugar. Aliás, qual é o seu rolo com ele?"

"Alice, calma, uma pergunta de cada vez" respirei fundo "se queria falar comigo era só ir falar e não tem nenhum rolo entre mim e Alec"

"Tem certeza, a final, ele ta sempre do teu lado e na festa não te deixou sozinha um segundo, e tu só dançou com ele"

"É... complicado" tinha que desviar a atenção dela desse assunto "eu vou voltar a passear, quer vir comigo?"

"Claro! Sabe eu vi que vamos ser grandes amigas" o que? "Como eu sei?" balancei a cabeça "Meu talento, eu vejo o futuro, sou tipo uma vidente" e fez uma cara igual daquelas videntes de quinta

"Gostei de você Alice" rimos juntas

"É o que todos dizem"

Continuamos o passeio, e eu mostrei aquelas Volterra que só eu conhecia. Parecia que éramos amigas de anos e não de algumas horas, Alice disse que tinha algo relacionado com o destino de cada pessoa. Ela deu, por exemplo, ela mesma, como se ela tivesse sido transformada só para encontrar e guiar Jasper, pertencer aos Cullens e ser minha melhor amiga.

No nosso passeio descobri um monte de coisas sobre os Cullens, ela e Jasper eram parceiros, assim como Rosalie e Emmett. Só ela, Edward e Jasper eram talentosos, Edward lia mentes e Jasper controlava as emoções do ambiente. Ela perguntou se eu tinha algum talento, e eu prontamente disse que outra hora explicava para ela, porque era realmente muito complexo. Quando voltamos já estava escurecendo, Alec estava na porta andando de um lado para o outro, junto a ele estavam Jasper e Edward.

"Você tem alguma idéia de QUANTO TEMPO FICOU DESAPARECIDA?" Alec tinha um tom de histeria na voz, e a cada palavra aumentava o tom "VOLTERRA É COMO UM LABIRINTO E TU SIMPLESMENTE FOI"

"Dá pra parar de fazer um escândalo" falei calmamente "eu avisei que ia sair, e que não sabia que horas voltava. Tu não precisavas ficar aí na porta desesperado como se fosse meu pai"

"Eu não sou seu pai, mas sou tão responsável por você como ele" ele ficou louco?

"Perdeu a cabeça, do que tu ta falando?"

"Como do que eu to falando, eu _sou_ seu parceiro"

"Alice, vampiros podem ficar bêbados, ou drogados?"

"Não comece com brincadeiras Isabella" o que eu fiz pra ele?

"Qual é o seuproblema? Dês de quando tu és meu parceiro que eu não sei? Ficou tanto tempo fingindo que era que isso subiu a tua cabeça?" ninguém pronunciava sua palavra. Alec me encarava enfurecido e eu o encarava do mesmo jeito. Eu estava ciente dos Cullens que estavam ali presentes presenciando toda a nossa discussão

"Se tu não tens como responder uma das minhas perguntas eu vou entrar e comer alguma coisa" sai em direção à cozinha.

Nunca briguei de verdade com Alec, e me sentia mal por isso, mas ele era meu irmão e não meu parceiro tinha dó de magoá-lo, mas não tinha outra opção, era o único jeito de ele perceber a verdade.

Edward POV

Depois de Bella sair Alec ainda ficou olhando o caminho que ela tomou, seus pensamentos eram tão confusos que nem eu compreendia. Mas pelas palavras de Bella, os dois fingem que são parceiros, e Alec está fingindo a tanto tempo que acredita que é verdade. Depois de nos ver ali se retirou, e nós três ficamos olhando.

"Alguém me explica o que aconteceu aqui?" Jasper quebrou o silêncio

"Pelo jeito, Alec pensa que é parceiro da Bella, o que pelo jeito não é verdade" Alice explicou, imaginar Bella com um parceiro me deu arrepios

"Mas, não é da nossa conta, então..." eu falei "vamos vocês dois"

Só não entedia o porque dos dois fingirem, a não ser que Aro não queira sua _'princesa'_ com qualquer um, pelo jeito tinha de ser da guarda e acima de tudo poderoso. Ou seja, para variar um pouquinho ele só está pensando em si mesmo, afinal quer escolher o parceiro da própria filha.


	5. Addio

Capítulo Quatro - Addio

Bella POV

Alec e eu não nos falamos muito depois daquela discussão, e isso já fazia algumas semanas, e eu não queria perdê-lo.

Nesse tempo me aproximei muito dos Cullens, Alice se tornou uma grande amiga, Rose era um pouco guardada para si, mas sabia que com o tempo e a proximidade ficaríamos mais unidas, Esme me tratava com um carinho que nunca tive na vida, era como se eu fosse uma de suas filhas para ela. Os garotos era maravilhosos também, Emmett era um poço de palhaçada, –acharam que eu ia falar sabedoria? Aham Claudia, senta lá- engraçado, um verdadeiro big brother(N/A: q piada mais sem graça), Jasper era completamente o contrário de Alice, era calmo, responsável, divertido, e o importante não pulante. Edward se tornou um grande amigo, já o considerava tanto quanto Alec, ele é doce, educado, perfeito, cavalheiro, divertido, implicante, e lindo –não que isso importasse- até demais para o meu gosto, chegava a ficar desconfortável perto dele.

Jane estava do lado de Alec, alegando que ele pode ter começado a nutrir um sentimento mais forte por mim, e ela não gostava nem um pouquinho dos Cullens, achava-os muito metidos por terem descoberto e por seguirem a dieta "vegetariana". Eu descordava, pois primeiro, queria muito seguir a dieta, segundo, eu os conhecia eles melhor que ela, e terceiro, por mais que Jane fosse quase uma irmã para mim, eles não ficava exibindo seus poderes por todos os vampiros do mundo sentirem medo deles.

Durante essa semana eu também tentei de todos os jeitos possíveis, fiz realmente de tudo para convencer o meu pai que queira e iria seguir a dieta dos Cullens, nem que para isso tivesse que me afastar dele.

"Pai, precisamos conversar" eu tentei mais uma vez

"Não temos nada para conversar Isabella, você não vai seguir essa dieta" se virou para mim "muito menos ir embora"

"Fique lembrado querido pai, que eu tenho –infelizmente- cem anos, e faço o que eu bem entender. Se eu quiser sair daqui, eu saio, se eu quiser seguir a dieta, eu sigo" olhei diretamente em seus olhos, para mostrar que falava sério "nem que para isso eu ganhe o seu desafeto e desapontamento. Mas não sou mais criança, tenho que viver do meu jeito e seguir meus ideais"

"E o que os Cullens tem a ver com isso?"

"Eles, sem querer ofender, são realmente uma família, e não como um clã. Eu sei que também nos tratamos como família, mas é quase nunca, e não por que nos sentimos como uma família, mas para mostrar que somos, e o pior tu não me considera como sua filha, mas sim como sua propriedade. E eu não pertenço a ninguém" dito isso saí e fui até meu quarto, encontrando Edward dentro dele

"Para onde tu vai?" ele perguntou

"Para qualquer lugar, não importa, se é esse o único jeito de viver como eu quero"

"Pode vir conosco, nosso avião sai em uma hora e pouco, e Alice ainda tinha a esperança de que iria conosco. Além disso Carlisle e Esme não irão se importar com isso" eu sorri "na verdade, eles já a consideram parte da família"

"Sério?" balançou a cabeça concordando, pulei em seu pescoço "Aiii brigada! Nem sei como agradecer"

"Você já está nos dando a sua presença e muito mais coisas que tu nem imagina"

"Como assim?" ele respirou fundo

"Esme realmente gostou muito de você, por ser gentil, amável e tudo mais, ela percebeu na hora que era diferente de Aro. E também porque ela perdeu a única filha quando era humana, pela memória de Esme, ela tinha seus olhos e se chamava Isabella." desviou seu olhar "Ela tentou se matar quando a menina morreu, é por isso eu disse que Esme nunca se importaria, ela vê em você a filha que perdeu, você é o que ela queria que Isabella fosse"

"Então eu vou com vocês, e é pela Esme, mas também por mim"

Ele deu um lindo sorriso e me ajudou a recolher as minhas coisas. Mesmo estando deixando toda a minha "família" eu não me sinto tão mal assim, afinal eu merecia uma chance de experimentar outros meios de viver.

Enquanto passávamos pelo salão principal, eu vi todos reunidos, mas não com a intenção de me impedir, mas com a intenção de me dar um despedia descente. Jane se aproximou e me abraçou e quase me tirou o fôlego.

"Nunca se esqueça de nós, principalmente de mim" ela se separou de mim "se não dou um jeito de te torturar" disse rindo, e eu a acompanhei

"Tu acha que eu me esqueceria de você? Tu é irritante, chata, neurótica, estressada, e acima de tudo" a cada palavra que eu dizia o sorriso se desmanchava "tu é e sempre vai ser a minha melhor amiga e irmã, e só por causa disso, dessas características, e por acima de tudo nunc ater me abandonado"

"Aiiii que lindo, como você é fofa, te desculpo pelas ofenças se você prometer me mandar e-mails todo dia"

"Obvio" olhei em volta "onde está Alec?"

"Ele no momento que soube saiu, e não voltou"

"Bella" Edward me chamou "o avião sai em uma horam e ainda temo sde ir até Florença"

"Tudo bem, arrivederci Jane, te escrevo todo dia" virei para meu pai "arrivederci papà"

E depois disso saímos, e não consegui conter minhas lágrimas, que começaram a sair quando Edward colocava minhas coisas no carro. Eu estava realmente magoada com Alec que nem quis me ver, nem que fosse só para se despedir de mim. E com meu próprio pai que nem um abraço ou uma simples palavra trocou comigo. Senti os braços de Edward me abraçando e seus gelados e ágeis dedos secando minhas lágrimas que teimava em cair

"Não precisa ir se não quiser, não iremos ficar magoados se resolver ficar com sua família" ele disse

"Não é isso, eu quero ir, mas meu pai não demonstrou nada ao me ver partindo, e pior Alec nem apareceu" a cada palavra dita meus soluços aumentavam

"Calma" ele me apertou mais forte "não vale a pena chorar por eles. O fato de não terem se despedido vai ficar na consciência deles para sempre então vão perceber o quão estúpidos foram" ele fez uma pausa "e também, não consigo aquentar te ver chorando" ele disse com um sorriso quase inexistente

"Tudo bem, eu paro, mas vamos logo ou perdemos o vôo"

"Agora seca essas lagrimas e vamos, todos estão esperando por nós"

"É... vamos"

Quando chegamos no aeroporto todos me abraçaram, o vôo foi tranqüilo e com muitas escalas, mas enfim chegamos em Seattle e era somente mais alguma horas até Forks. Onde eu recomeçaria a minha vida.


End file.
